


The Pieces of You

by DarkSecrets666



Series: Yours [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSecrets666/pseuds/DarkSecrets666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'His body falls forward into Claude's arms.' Alois has only ever wanted one thing from Claude. Something he knows he'll never get. WIll he? My personal favorite in the train wreck that is the 'Yours' series</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pieces of You

Shattered and broken, the pieces of Alois Trancy lie scattered on the floor.

He's nothing more than a weak human, a play thing for his demon.

He realizes that now.

A wish is made in his head. Just one little wish. One that won't come true.

Claude will never feel anything for him.

…

Love. He wants to be loved.

Instead he is killed.

By the only thing he has ever truly loved.

His body falls forward into Claude's arms.

His soul is trapped in a ring.

…

Claude is dead.

Killed.

Alois is devoured by Hannah.

Everyone is happy. Right?

But nothing can truly kill a demon.

…

Alois is allowed oblivion.

He slumbers, warm and slightly content with his brother.

Both inside Hannah.

Then that oblivion is taken away.

…

Sky blue eyes flutter open.

Alois realizes quickly that he's on a bed with black sheets of silk.

"Your Highness." says a familiar voice and Alois gasps.

He tries to sit up but warm hands press him down.

Blue finds gold. "Claude."

A hand caresses soft pale skin as the demon allows a slow of affection. "Highness."

Amazed, the young one can only gawp. "But you died."

"Only for a while." Claude says. "I kept your body as I sought you. I had it fixed too."

"How? Why?" two very good questions.

"Magic." A small smile tugs on Claude's usually expressionless face. "Did you really think I was going to abandon you?"

To say Alois is confused is an understatement. "I don't understand."

The demon allows his human to sit up before stroking the young one's cheek. "You are my Highness." he say simply before lowering his mouth to Alois's.

The kiss is a simple matter of lips brushing against lips but it's soft and sweet.

It ends and Claude pulls away to look down at the boy who is staring up at him, wide eyed.

They have had sex before or, as Claude would say, they have fucked before but not once has Claude ever kissed him.

"Claude?" he whispers. "I still don't understand."

The demon brushes locks of blonde from his human's face. "Alois." he whispers with a smirk as the named gives a small gasp at the sound of his name uttered from his demon's lips. "Let me show you."

Alois remains silent as Claude kisses him again but, this time, he pries the younger's mouth open with his tongue then coaxes the younger into a small battle of tongues. Claude wins, of course but Alois isn't exactly putting up much of a fight.

Pulling back, Claude looks at the younger. "Your Highness?" he says softly.

"Don't…" Alois whispers, "don't call me that, Claude. Tell me why you've brought me back. Tell me why you're being so gentle. I don't understand. What more could you possibly want of me?" he is shouting now, angry at his own confusion.

Claude smiles slightly at the fight that's back in his master's eyes. He cups Alois's cheeks . "All I want is you." he says softly. Alois's eyes widen and he remembers his wish from such a long time ago. Their mouths meet again but, this time, Alois participates in the kiss. His arms wrap around Claude's neck and allows their tongues to dance. Again Claude dominates him but with a lot less ease than before. He pulls away, letting the younger breathe. "let me put back together the pieces of you."

Alois opens his eyes to look up at Claude. He doesn't remember closing them but he doesn't really care. He doesn't really know what exactly has come over his demon. Perhaps guilt? "Claude…"

"Alois," Claude interrupts "I want to put back together what I shattered. I want to keep you and hold you and protect you." he says gently pushing the younger until Alois is lying down with Claude hovering above him. He leans down and whispers in Alois's ear something that brings tears to Alois's eyes. Three little words. All for Alois.

"I love you."


End file.
